Im a fool for only you
by Otaku Teme
Summary: Hatsuharu told Tohru that Yuki was his first love. what would happen if he acted upon these feelings? BL, slight angst, and a sucky summary.
1. Thank you Asthma

Chapter 1: Asthma…how I love thee

Alright this is the first chapter of my new story. "I'm a fool for only you":D. Alright so please leave me a review! This is my first fruits baskets fic. Alright Yuki-chan do the disclaimer!

Yuki: -sigh- OT doesn't own Fruits baskets. She is in NO WAY making any money on this…even though she needs it for

:D yes! I'm going to my VERY FIRST ! I'm so excited. I'm going with Penmarks and I'm looking for plushies and Edward Elric's Jacket :). Wish me luck :)! Alright enjoy!

(Hatsuharu's POV)

I walked down the stone pathway that led to Shigure's home. I heard some commotion going on inside so I simply let myself in. Upon entering I saw Yuki sitting in a chair calmly. Beside him, Kyo was fuming. I raised a dark brow at the expression on Yuki's face. Sure he was calm but he seemed angry or upset. I sat down beside him and looked over him carefully.

"Yuki?"

He looked up at me and raised a brow

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?"

"It's the second endurance run today. I'm walking to school with you guys"

"Ah. Okay"

I squinted my eyes and saw the tightness by his eyes.

"Are you alright Yuki?"

I asked my first love and the person who had changed my life.

"Yes"

I gave him a doubtful look but let it rest. At that moment Tohru walked in carrying breakfast on a tray.

"Oh! Hatsuharu! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to walk to school with you"

"Ah, that's wonderful!"

She smiled brightly at me and I returned it with a soft smile of my own.

"Oi, stupid cow. Are you ready to lose?"

I smirked lightly as I felt Black Haru beginning to come forth

"Nah. I think the real question is if you're ready to eat my dust Kitty-cat"

"Why you!"

"Aah Haru. It's good to see you"

"Hello Shigure."

"White Haru…"

I heard Kyo mutter. I stood from my seat and grabbed my bag from where I had thrown it on the floor.

"Ready Yuki?"

He looked up, stared at me for a moment, and then nodded.

I changed for gym class and looked down at the blue track suit I was forced to wear. I would've preferred a black one but that stupid student council president was still on my hind about the dress code. I had proved my hair was natural to him but he still insisted that it was dyed. I rolled my grey eyes at the thought of the ridiculous looking man.

I looked across the field to where Momiji was playing with a butterfly in his overly baggy uniform. He was wearing the girl's shorts but they were still a little too big for him. They had allowed him to wear his own shirt but he wearing a jacket from the school. It was a large so it went to his knees. He turned and looked at me. He gave me a wide smile and waved frantically. I raised my hand in a small wave and turned around to look at Yuki and noticed that he was placing his inhaler in his pocket. I smiled lightly, good he would be okay.

We were an hour into the run and I was staying behind Yuki to make sure he was okay. Even though I was a metre behind him I could hear his heavy breathing. I sped up and bit and gave him a look. His lavender eyes shifted away for a second before he stopped running and reached into his pocket. I stopped alongside him to make sure he actually toke his inhaler. He fumbled around in his pocket for a bit before his eyes widened. My brows furrowed. What was wrong? He looked at me and then looked backwards.

"Whats wrong Yuki?"

"I…I…d-d-d-don't have….my….my…i-inhaler"

He started coughing violently and I stiffened. He was having an asthma attack. I looked around before picking him up and setting him on the bench. He coughed and held his hand to his mouth. His chest was heaving up and down as he tried to force air into his lungs.

"Yuki. Yuki. Calm down…slow deep breathes"

He didn't respond and continued to borderline hyperventilate. I bit my lip nervously…what could I do to help him. He wouldn't take my advice and it's not like I could control his breathing…wait. I looked up with wide eyes. If I did light CPR I could force him to take slow breathes by forcing his lungs to only intake what breath I gave him. I worried my lip for a bit longer until building up the courage to do it.

I grabbed Yuki's hand and looked him in the eyes. He looked up at me through half lidded eyes. He was still breathing heavily.

"Yuki. Look at me"

His eyes focused on me

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to control your breathing. Forgive me"

And with that I clenched my eyes shut and pressed my lips against his. I felt his eyelashes brush my cheeks and I started to preform CPR. I pushed lightly on his chest to make him breath out air. The whole time I kept my eyes closed not daring to look into those lavender eyes.

When his breathing had gotten under control I simply pulled away and dashed back towards the school to find his inhaler. I knew it was wrong to think this but I couldn't help it. I had to thank the fact that Yuki had dropped his inhaler and hadn't noticed.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry its short but I'm tired. So leave a review please and tell me what you think :D. Are any of you guys going to anime north? Are you cosplaying?


	2. Im sorry Yuki

Chapter 2.

Hello guys! This is the next chapter of "Im a fool for only you". This story doesn't have a chapter cap yet. So I don't know how short it will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets…I wish I did though!

(Hatsuharu POV)

I flopped back onto my bed. Ugh I'm such an idiot! Why, why did I kiss Yuki? I slapped an arm over my face. Yuki probably hates me now. I ruined everything. I couldn't have gone black and come up with a snappy remark…no I HAD to stay white. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Should I go to Shigure's to see what Yuki would do? Or should I just stay here and mope? I sighed and sat up. I ran a hand through white spikes and closed my eyes to think this through clearly.

I turned my head and looked out the window. Eventually I would have to face him again so why not just get it over with now. With that thought in mind I swung my legs over the sides of my bed.

I walked over to my closet and changed out of my track outfit to something casual. Black jeans and a white t-shirt. Over top was a black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Let's get this over with.

I slid the door open with a bang. Somewhere during my trip I had gone black. Four heads turned to look at me. I smirked at Yuki and walked, no _strutted _over to him. He looked a bit startled and blushed. As white Haru I might have backed off and let the awkward moment settle but as Black Haru I didn't care. I grabbed his forearm harshly and pulled him up off the floor from where they were eating dinner. He let out a slight yelp at the grasp and tried to pull his arm back but it was all in vain. I let my smirk grow into a feral grin as I pulled him out of the house and into the front yard. I faintly heard some startled yells and questions but I ignored them in favour and slamming the door behind me.

"Hatsuharu! What the heck do you think your doing?"

"Shut up."

He looked taken back before he raised an eyebrow and toke a step back realizing it was black Haru he was dealing with.

"Hatsuharu. What do you want?"

"You."

His eyes widened as he toke yet another step back. That sealed his fate as I walked closer to him and trapped him with my arms. They were planted on either sides of his head. Lavender eyes widened before they slid to my own grey eyes. I felt Black Haru beginning to fade. No, I couldn't lose my courage this time. With a deep breath I moved my face closer to his. I felt Yuki begin to struggle and try to move away.

"Yuki."

He stopped suddenly and looked me in the eyes. I moved a hand over his eyes, suddenly loosing most of my confidence as I went white. I swallowed nervously before straightening out my posture. I WAS going to do this. I wasn't going to back out.

"Haru?"

I shook my head and pushed my hand harder over his eyes. I couldn't look into those lavender eyes while doing this. I would lose all control. With another deep breath and I pushed my lips against his. I heard him gasp and I was tempted to take advantage of that but decided against it. Thinking that this was already probably a surprise. I didn't need to scare him…if I hadn't already.

Suddenly, a harsh push to my chest caused me to stumble back. I quickly regained my footing and looked at him with wide eyes. His face was flushed and he looked slightly frightened. I inwardly cursed myself for doing this.

"…Hatsuharu…w-what?"

"Yuki…I-Im so sorry"

I felt so hurt inside. I had been rejected by my first love. The one I had loved since I was young. A never waning affection. My flight instinct kicked in a stumbled back from him. I had dropped my hand when I had been pushed away. I turned on my heel and was prepared to run when a thin hand gripped my jacket sleeve. I looked over my head to see Yuki standing there with his hand on his lips.

"Hatsuharu…why…why did you k-kiss me?"

I winced and turned away from him. I didn't want to see those eyes. They were my greatest weakness.

"Hatsuharu…answer me, please"

No. Don't ask me…please…please don't ask me!

"I…Just did"

Smooth. Smooth like Sandpaper.

"But why?"

"Don't ask"

With that I ripped my jacket from his grasp and ran home.

I found myself in the same position as I was before I left for Shigure's house. Again, I found myself cursing my idiocy. I had probably just ruined my already slim chance of winning Yuki over. I felt sadness well up inside of me but I didn't feel tears in my eyes. I had cried all my tears when I was little. Out of frustration rather than sadness. I sat up and threw my jacket to the couch. I stripped to my boxers and climbed into bed calling it an early night. I had nothing better to do anyways. I couldn't go to Shigure;s and Momiji was out somewhere with Hatori. I sighed and turned over under my covers. Why did I have to even try to win Yuki's love. He was probably in love with Tohru.

That was another obstacle…that Tohru Honda girl. She was constantly around Yuki like a housewife. A wife…a role that would be void if I were to force Yuki to be mine. He would never forgive me if I did that. I closed my eyes and flipped my pillow over so my cheek could press against the cold side. Soon enough I fell asleep only to have my dreams plagued with nightmares.

OT: Alright…that's it!

Kyo: Took you long enough

Yuki: Yes you got SO distracted

OT: DID NOT!  
>Yuki: You started watching glee…<p>

OT: My moms fault

Kyo: You stared at the freckle on your forearm

OT: It's a random freckle! Its dangerous!

Yuki: You drew a smiley face with it…

OT:…Point made…anyways, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Adoption!

Hey guys!

Sorry for not updating in such a long time! But I had a severe case of writers block…anyways…Um this story isn't really going anywhere and I cant seem to make it move forward sooo…im putting it up for adoption!

If you want it let me know and I will PM u back…um that is if anybody wants the sucky story it is right now.

If you would like you have my permission to change the summary, but not the title. Also you can go back and change some things in the chapters already posted.

Alrighty! Thanks for putting up with me anyways. I will be starting a new FF though. It will be a cat fic. The pairing is NaruSasu…so if you don't like Naruto or the pairing then…don't read? Alrighty…thanks for your time!

-OT


End file.
